


Birthday Surprise

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Nationals, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, i love them, viktor´s birthday, yuuri surprises viktor in petersbourgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: After Russian Nationals, Viktor finds himself with his team in his apartment, celebrating his birthday. And yet he can´t cheer up, because apparently Yuuri has forgotten it and so he gets no congratulations or sexy birthday pics whatsoever.Luckily for him, his team has got his back and has planned a little surprise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 65





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Episode 12. Yuuri and Viktor had both have successful nationals and now it´s time for Yuuri to pack his things. I really like this hc, because it kinda shows that Yuuri and the Russian team already have a good start and they have accepted the new member.  
> Hope, you enjoy it:)

Viktor was back. Back to the glory, the applause and the love from the whole wide world. The video of his return FS was viewed by so many fans, that it almost broke the viewing number of his Olympic vids. He felt so good and yet so tired. All he wanted now was to have Yuuri back in his arms, smelling his hair and kissing him. He was so desperate and impatient that Yakov had to lecture him more than once. Vitya, pay Attention to the journalists, Vitya we´re about to miss our flight because of you, Vitya...and so on...All he had in mind was Yuuri.   
And then Yuuri told him, he couldn´t come as quickly as Viktor had hoped for  
"Yeah, gotta help my parents out. I´m sorry I can´t attend you birthday party, honey."  
"No, it´s fine...Besides, it´s not a party. The others are gonna come over to my place and celebrate a bit, but nothing more.", he had said with a sad tone, fighting back his tears. He was gonna be 28 years old. He would not cry over such a thing.  
"I promise, we will celebrate, once I´m with you again, okay? And maybe I will even have a surprise or two...", Yuuri mentioned and winked mysteriously. Still, another week waiting for him was a long time.  
Now, he thought that he should have just bought a ticket to Japan to help Yuuri. Plus, Makka was still with the Katsukis. He, too, would come in a week. That´s the longest these two had been apart. So understandably, Viktor had absolutly no desire to celebrate his birthday, as he had had so often before. He told Yakov about it, proposing to just leave it be and got yet another lecture.  
"You cannot be dependable on him! Get yourself together! We are going to do it, whether you like it or not. You owe me that much, after leaving me for a year." Yakov was still so angry with Viktor for going to Japan, shortly after his wife left him. And now, he got both back and somehow still keeps complaining.  
So here they were...Although the apartment was spotless, he still felt so awkward being back. There were many lonley evenings on this couch and many meals for one.   
"To Viktor! For that he never leaves again!", Yakov said and held his glass up high. The others were cheering loudly, laughing as if it was the funniest joke. Normally they wouldn´t drink, but Yakov allowed it for one night. Especially since he got all of his skaters on the podium.   
"So, Vitya, listen. Europeans are gonna be tough. I saw how tired you were in the second half, but your perfomance was pretty good."  
"Pretty good? I´ve never seen a performance like it.", Mila said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you kidding? Before, you...you kinda lost your light when you were on the ice. But! But now! Look at you!"  
"You still bombed your Short horribly.", Yurio muttered grumpy and looked really pissed.  
"Don´t be mad at me, because you came in third!", Viktor defended himself. He knew exactly how this young man was feeling. After he had won his first big event, he felt so pressured and tired that the following competition turned out to be a complete disaster.   
"Don´t worry, we´re gonna keep working until you will not dare not landing a jump.", Yakov said laughingly and poured another round for the skaters. "What do you think, Lilia, one for Yuri, too?", Yakov asked and looked around for another shot glas. "Yakov, what are you thinking!", Lilia replied outraged, followed by another laughter. Both were obviously a bit drunk already. Their cheeks were red and their posture was much more relaxed. "It´s good to be back again…", Viktor murmured and shook his head in disbelief. The last year had passed so quickly. He remembered the nights when he used to be in bed, suffering in silence from homesickness. He had missed the russian sweets he´d allow himself once in a while, the grumpy weather, the russian ads and street signs and of course the Russian people. And now he was back...  
"So, when is this Yuuri supposed to come?", Lilia asked. Everyone twitched and stayed silent. At the mention of his boyfriend´s name, Viktor just felt more lost. Oh, how he wished, he could be sitting with him now...  
"Ahh...next week. He has to help his family with the business, so...yeah.", Viktor answered and nodded half aware.  
What Viktor didn´t know was, that Yakov had a little surprise for him in action. He looked quietly at his watch, while Viktor looked at his phone, waiting for some messages from Yuuri. But he just wouldn´t answer him.  
The plane should have landed already, Yakov thought.  
Yuuri said, he would text him, once he was on Russian ground.  
Has he lost his damn phone?!

Meanwhile Yuuri was indeed still in search of something else. A way out of the airport.  
"Oh my god, are you Yuri Katsuki? Are you gonna stay with Viktor?"  
"Ahhhh! How exciting!!!"  
"Awwww, these two are so cute together. Yuuri even moved for Viktor!"  
Fans noticed him behind every corner and, of course, wanted an autograph and photos.  
"Please watch out for the dog!", Yuuri shouted tiredly and kept petting Makka, who jowped quietly.  
Stressed out, he looked at his phone and tried to escape, but the crowd became even bigger.  
It took him another half hour, before he left the airport behind.  
He was completely sweaty and disgusting. Oh man, that was not the surpirse he had intended. He quickly dialed Yakov´s number and explained the whole situation.  
"Yeah, I´m gonna get a cab. No, no, stay there. I´ll reach you soon.", he explained, while hearing some chatter in the background followed by loud laughter. It seemed that tonight Yuuri would catch up with a Russian evening.   
The cab drive was finally a bit quieter. The driver understood his broken Russian and was more than happy, that an Asian person was about to learn his language, so the cost of it was only slightly higher than usual for tourists.  
"You´re going to a pretty expensive quarter of the city. But it´s one of the most Beautiful one´s, too.", he told Yuuri, who nodded and stared out of the window. The city was indeed beautiful. He only heard stories from Viktor and could quite imagine him walking down the streets with Makka or going to the underground to the Metro, going home with grocery Shopping and...wow, it was just too much. How would he ever get to know this City. It was just so...gigantic. Not even Detroit was that big.   
"You´re home, Makka!", he whispered to the dog and smiled at him, "Oh, one more thing! Do you know a flower store which would still be open?"  
"Ohh, going somewhere special?"  
"You could say that." Viktor actually had warned Yuuri that most people in Russia are a bit grumpy at first, so he should not be surprised if strangers are rude towards him, but until now, that was not the case. Maybe he was just lucky.  
The cab stopped and he showed him the little store. He took Makka out and entered. The smell of the flowers were so strong and yet so pleasent. He remembered how Viktor talked more often about his favourite flowers and how nice he found his fans for giving him whole bouqets just to thank him. Especially the one´s with blue roses.  
Well tonight Yuuri would thank him. For his support and his love.  
"Can I help?", a lady asked in Russian. Yuuri turned around and stammered a bit, before finally being able to explain that he needed a bouqet of blue roses.  
"For your girlfriend?"  
"Ah...yeah." He didn´t bother to explain further.  
"How many?"  
"I don´t know, 20?"  
"In Russia, you don´t give somebody flowers with an even number."  
"Oh, right, I forgot. Then 21, please."  
Makka sneezed, as in agreement, which made Yuuri chuckle.  
"It´s a bit strong for you, hein?"  
The price was higher than expected, but with the new price money from Nationals, it should be okay.  
And so, the cab drive continued. 

"So, tell me, was that your first kiss? At the Cup of China?", Mila asked curiously and leaned forward. In the last ten minutes she became so squirrely and chatty that Lilia made Yakov stop giving her more shots.   
"Why do you want to know?", Viktor asked and leaned forward as well.  
"Because, as you said so often, I´m your little sister?!"  
The table was set with all kinds of sweets and delicious things, even when no one would eat all that. It was just a Russian thing, that there was always more on the table than people could eat. The vedgetables and fruits were empty pretty quickly. The cake was cut in half, while the little french pastries were still left on the table.  
"No, but seriously Viktor, how is he treating you?", Yakov asked a bit roughly and and suddenly had kind of a protective aura...Vitkor felt so loved once again. He was reminded, that not only had he the best coach, but also a very sweet father figure.  
"He is treating me like a prince.", Viktor whispered and smiled at him, "So don´t worry."  
"No, but after that whole shitshow with that guy, I am cautious who I let into my rink and who not."  
"He isn´t like him, trust me. He is sweet and very caring and the first time with him was-."  
"Oh my gosh, enough! I can´t stand you!", Yurio shouted and hammered on the table. The adults started laughing as they were suddenly remembered that there was a minor with them. Poor Yurio was the only one who had to endure this whole show completely sober. He quietly hoped the Katsudon would quickly come and rolled his eyes. How desperate has he become...  
"No, please. Keep talking! I want to know everything that´s happend between you two!", Mila asked and leaned over, showing whole hearted interest.  
"I was joking!", Viktor defended himself and didn´t even noticed the camera she was holding up.  
"Okay, new topic. Do you have a plan for this coaching-competing-thing.", Georgi asked.  
"Yeah, I would like to know that, too.", Yakov said in a complete mood shift. Now, he seemed to just be angry and annoyed for some reason.  
"Oh, trust me, I have everything planned and under control-."  
"Oh shit, now we should start worrying.", Mila said and everyone laughed.  
"Haha, very funny, but I actually made a plan-." "When have any of your plans ever worked out?", Georgi asked and everyone loudly agreed. That´s when the big discussion began. And for that time he laid away his phone, not noticing the new messages of the fans, uploading pics of Yuuri in Petersburg. He truly enjoyed being able to discuss so open-heartedly in his mother tongue. He didn´t have to think about the translation of some words or struggled with some sentences.  
Well, at least until Yakov and Viktor got into another argument about whether it was so smart to have gone to Japan. "You don´t understand! I may have even quitted for good if not for Yuuri! And you said yourself that my presentation Score was better than it ever has been!" "I know, but couldn´t you have found somebody here?!", Yakov said jokingly and earned himself a sad Vitya again. He picked up his phone and went to his gallery, completely ignoring the Twitter Messages. "Here, look at him! He is like...perfection in human form. Look at his smile…" "Yakov Mikhaelivich, you lost him again…", Georgi announced and yet again, everyone agreed. The door bell rang and everyone got quiet.  
"Who-?", Viktor said irritated and stood up.  
"No, let me get it!", Yurio shouted and jumped up from his chair, before Viktor could protest. Mila sercretly pulled her phone out again and started to record, while Yurio practically ran to the door and opened it.  
And there he was.  
"Hey, Yurio. I´m so glad, I found the right one!", Yuuri whispered, standing there with his luggage, Makka´s leash in one hand and in the other the flower bouquet. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold and his coat was full of snow. And at the same time he grinned so brightly like an idiot.  
"Finally. Did you walk?!", he quietly said in his broken English and went back to the others. Viktor, who was still very confused, looked up and asked: "So, who was it?"  
"Delivery for Viktor Nikiforov!", someone shouted from the entry. The voice was way too familiar. Viktor just needed some time to process it. Slowly his facial expression changed and went from irritation to shock.  
"No?!", Viktor whispered in disbelief and looked at the others, trying to figure out whether he had imagined it or not..  
"Happy Birthday, Vitya.", Yakov said and smiled. "Vik?" That was the moment, he started running towards the door and found Yuuri there with a big bouquet of blue roses.  
"Yuuri?!", he whispered in shock and put his hands in front of his mouth.  
"Vitya!", Yuuri said relieved, before Viktor started running into his arms. Wordless they just stood there for a while, ignoring everything around them and trying to lose themselves in the moment. There they were at last. Yuuri could hardly believe that under his big layer of gloves he finally felt Viktor´s back, his shoulders, his hips. He smelled like...well Viktor. The striking, yet masculine perfume was like candy for his senses and gave Yuuri a feeling of something familiar. He suddenly felt so warm and safe, that he just closed his eyes and pressed his faces into Viktor´s shoulder, taking a deep breath of his lover´s scent. Meanwhile Viktor´s clothes became wet from the slowly melting snow from Yuuri´s coat and yet he didn´t care. He was just happy to have his Yuuri back in his arms. He stroke over his cold cheek and his beautiful, black hair, when finally stepping back to look at his birthday surprise. His hands laid shaken on Yuuri´s face.  
"You´re here, but how?"  
"Yakov bought a ticket for me and organized everything.", Yuuri explained and had tears in his eyes.  
"Yakov? Really?" Viktor just couldn´t process the whole situation fast enough. Here he was...and then Makka barked, demanding also some attention.  
"Hey, Sweetheart! Oh, come here, I missed you two so much, my babies!" And that´s when Viktor bursted out in tears. He fell on his knees and hugged and kissed his dog with so much love.  
"Oh, I was so lonely without you." Yuuri kneeled down to them both and petted Makka as well.  
"We missed you, too.", Yuuri said and looked into those Beautiful eyes, when, finally, they kissed. Viktor leaned over Makka´s head and brought Yuuri´s face closer to him. After more than two weeks, he had his little family back. Yuuri leaned forward, yearning for more touch, more closeness, more Viktor, but all his clothes made it impossible.  
"I´m sorry, I smell pretty badly. I had a long day.", Yuuri mumbled.  
"I don´t care.", Viktor whispered and kissed him again.  
"Plus, I may...had something to drink, so I´m not smelling any better."  
"Yeah, I know."", Yuuri said teasingly and had Viktor laugh. Yuuri gave Viktor the flowers and blushed, when Viktor squeaked in happiness.  
"Wow, thank you, they are so beautiful..."  
"Are you two coming?", Yakov shouted from the kitchen impatiently.  
"Coming!"  
"Dammit, Yakov Mikhaelivich!", Mila said, who was filming it the whole time.  
They stood up and were left alone by Makka, who just trotted in as if she hadn´t spend the last year in Japan. They chuckled and kissed each other again, before Viktor took his hand and lead him into the apartment.  
"Come on, come on!", he invited Yuuri and took his luggage, "I´ll show you everything!" He was so excited like a little child and became al jumpy while Yuuri took off his coat and boots.  
When they came into the kitchen, Viktor started to introduce everone again.   
"So, you know Mila." The woman grinned as she came up to him and greeted him: "Hey, Yuuri! It´s so good to finally have you both here! You know, in Russia, women and men greet each other with kisses on the cheek." Yuuri nodded nervously and just went with what Mila did.   
"And men?"  
"Just a handshake.", Viktor said, before Georgi came up and did just that.  
"Hi, congrats on your Silver!", Yuuri said.  
"You, too for your Gold."  
"Thanks."  
Then Lilia and Yakov came up to him and greeted with a smile. Yuuri had never seen Yakov smile in person.  
"Yakov Mikhaelivich, I can´t tell you, how thankful I am...", Viktor said and hugged his Coach.  
"Yes, yes. I just couldn´t risk another flight to Japan."  
Viktor took Yuuri´s hand and turned to him, before asking: "Do you want to take a shower while I prepare something for you to eat?" "That would be wonderful, thanks…", Yuuri answered and tried to take as much in from the apartment as possible. The kitchen was quite fancy, although it seemed like it hasn´t really been used like...ever. There were only some grey pictures from cities or some landscapes on the wall. The main colours in general where grey, brown and black. The apartment lacked so much personality and love that it hurt his heart. And now, seeing his boyfriend excitingly jump in the kitchen gave it all the first glance of something lovable. Yakov must have seen it, too, because even though he probably wouldn´t admit it, he smiled slightly while looking at him. 

It was late when they left, though both were not ready for bed yet.  
"So, do you want me to help you unpack or do you want to do it tomorrow?", Viktor asked and tugged Yuuri into yet another hug.  
"I...ah...actually have a little surprise for you.", he mumbled and grinned mischieviously, "So Maybe, we could do that tomorrow and tonight we concentrate on your bithday?"  
"Yuuri, you are so sweet. The bouquet would have been really enough. The only important Thing is that I finally have you two back. Blus tomorrow, you´ll probably be sleeping the whole day, so...", he said and kissed him.  
"Oh but I´m sure, you will like it. Just give me a minute and get in the bedroom."  
Viktor suddenly became very excited and decided to leave Makka at first out of the room.  
"In a bit, love. Just...give me 20 minutes. or half an hour. Maybe more. I love you." With a broken heart he closed the door in front of Makka´s nose and sat on the bed.  
Meanwhile Yuuri was searching in his luggage for a little clothing, he wholeheartedly had hoped, would not be invested by the security at the airport.  
It was lingerie of course. Yuuri had bought it some time ago, as he thought about what to gift the man who has everything already.  
It might not have been creative, but at leat he could be sure that Viktor was going to like it.  
So when he entered the bedroom, he got exactly the expression he had hoped for. Yuuri wore little, red panties with white fur and a bell on the front. Like Santa Claus panties.  
"So tell me, who´s been a naughty boy, Viktor?"

(Video)  
Victuuri Reuninion In Petersburg!!  
  
phichit+chu posted: It´s like 6 a.m. in the morning and I´m happy. Go get your Disney Prince, Yuuri!  
  
christoph-gc posted: If only I were greeted like that every time I come home…  
  
yuu-katsuki posted: Are you serious…  



End file.
